The Newest Members of The Volturi
by LovelyLadyAnne
Summary: Still interested in vampire hybrids after his encounter with Renesmee, Aro requests two vampire-human children. Lorenzo and Annette, they are called. Both have unique talents, and are favorited by some of the Volturi. Too bad Aro is not who they think...


I do not own Twilight.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so this is my first Twilight story. Aro has decided to create two hybrid vampires, one the child of Gianna and Demetri, the other of Loretta, a young woman from Rome, and Felix. Both mothers died in the process. Sulpicia has begged Aro for one of her own, and he has granted her wish. So, that's it.**

Heidi's glossy black heels were now stained with blood as she stood on the now crimson floor of Gianna's room. "We'll have to get a new secretary now. What a pity. I liked Gianna." She sighed, bending down and scooping up the bloody body splayed awkwardly on the ground. She tossed it into the fireplace, smiling as she watched it burn.

A small sob sounded behind her. Turning around, Heidi smiled angelically at the child sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. He looked to be at least a year old, but she knew he wasn't. His dark curls were matted with blood, but the baby was adorable nonetheless. "Sulpicia will be pleased." The achingly beautiful vampire decided, carefully lifting the child in her arms and walking out of the room.

She pushed open the door to Sulpicia's room. "Sulpicia. I have Gianna's son."

A seemingly middle-aged woman with powdery skin and milky red eyes smiled and drifted foreward, carefully taking the child. "He's a boy." She sighed, pressing the baby to her chest and resting her cheek against the top of his head. "Lorenzo, that is your name." The woman cooed, turning away. "Thank you for fetching him, Heidi." She murmured, looking back at Heidi.

"My pleasure." She smiled, and exited the room.

"Lovely?"

A smile blossomed on Heidi's face as she felt Felix loop his arms around her neck, pressing his smooth lips against her cheek. "How did Gianna look?"

"Gruesome." Heidi decided, wheeling herself around and kissing her mate's neck. "Is Annette alright?"

"She's been crying for you."

"Needy little girl." She joked, slipping out of his arms and making her way to their room.

The walls of their quite spacious room were completely black, in contrast with the intense crimson carpet. A sleek leather couch was perched on the left wall, near the bookshelf that went covered the entire back wall. There was a queen sized bed on the right side, with red embroidery comforters. Of coarse, Heidi and Felix did not need it, but there was someone else who did.

Sitting on the bed was a little girl. She looked around the same age as the boy Heidi had given to Sulpicia, only smaller. Her thick bright red curls reached her shoulders, her eyes round and a bright green. As soon as Heidi was in sight, she let out a cry of delight and raised her arms.

"Hello, Annette, darling." Heidi cooed, her body blurring as she swiftly made her way to the child and sat her on her lap. "Did you have fun with your father?" Annette nodded enthusiastically. She looked at Felix and smiled prettily.

The door burst open, revealing Renata. "Aro, Caius and Marcus need to speak with you."

Heidi raised a delicate eyebrow. "Alright." She prepared to hand Annette to Felix.

"All three of you." Renata shifted her weight, looking away awkwardly.

Heidi and Felix exchanged glances. Annette watched them, her eyes wide.

They walked swiftly, blurring slightly as they made their way into the main room. Annette clung to Heidi's neck, her head rested against her shoulder.

Felix pushed the double doors open, entering the main Volturi hall. Aro leaped up from his throne, moving towards the trio. "Ah, the newest members of the Volturi!"

Heidi looked around, and spotted Sulpicia and her Lorenzo. He looked somehow older than he did before.

Annette lifted her head and stared intelligently at Aro. She shifted in Heidi's arms, her eyes wide, her body leaned toward this new person.

Aro beamed, then looked at Heidi. "May I?"

"Of coarse." Heidi nodded.

He carefully took Annette's tiny hand. Quite awkwardly, Heidi held her a little tighter.

"Fascinating!" Aro cried, whirling around to stare at Caius, who still sat on his throne. "Brother, if only you could see this child's enchanting mind!"

"Little one, do you think you could demonstrate your talent for me?" Aro asked Annette, who was looking at her 'mother' confusedly. Annette nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out a ballpoint pen. Heidi watched her, her eyebrow raised. She drew a small picture on her hand, of a cat. The little girl held out her hand and stared at it. She then touched Aro's outstretched hand.

After a moment, Aro clapped his hands. "That was magical! Stunning! The images were so clear!" Annette's cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment.

"Now, for little Lorenzo." Aro turned and drifted towards Sulpicia and the frightened little boy in her arms.

"I won't hurt you, young one." Aro promised, touching the boy's hand. He flinched, burying his face into Sulpicia's yellow sundress.

Moments later, Aro stared incredously at Sulpicia. "Magnificent! The boy is a medium!"

"My baby talks to the dead?" Sulpicia gasped, hugging the child to her chest. Lorenzo clutched her golden curls.

"It's a great talent, my love!" Aro said joyously.

"The children are useless, Aro. Especially the girl." Caius hissed, glaring at his fellow leader.

Annette scowled at that.

"I think not!" Aro shot back. "They will be great treasures to the Volturi!"

"Not in the least. Study them, and get rid of them."

"Not my baby!" Sulpicia cried.

Annette stared, frightened, at Heidi.

"Marcus, what do you think?" Aro pressed.

The ancient stepped off his throne, touching Aro's hand, then going back.

"Ah! Marcus agrees with me!" Aro shouted in triumph, clapping his hands together. Caius muttered under his breath.

"You may leave now." He told Heidi and Felix, nodding to them.

Felix put his arm around his mate's shoulder, and left the hall.

**Hope you enjoyed! Who likes Annette and Lorenzo? **


End file.
